Fucile blaster E-5
|taglia = Media |peso = 2.2 kg |capacità = 500 colpi |era = *Era dell'Ascesa dell'Impero *Era della Ribellione |affiliazione = *Federazione dei Mercanti *Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti *Rimanenze Separatiste *Altri}}Il Fucile blaster E-5 era l'armamento standard di droidi da battaglia B1, OOM e droidi commando serie-BX. L'E-5 era un'arma potente e di ridotte dimensioni ma piuttosto imprecisa. Caratteristiche Il blaster E-5 era prodotto dalla Baktoid Armored Workshop per l'Armata Droide della Federazione dei Mercanti. usa la Telecinesi su un blaster E-5]]L'arma aveva un grande caricatore che permetteva di sparare colpi potenti. Originariamente il progetto era delle Industrie BlasTech, ma fu modificato e adattato dalla Baktoid per le sue truppe droidi. Il fatto che l'arma era usata da non-viventi permise alla Baktoid di risparmiare in vari modi: essendo infatti l'arma di piccole dimensioni si surriscaldava facilmente ed era relativamente fragile. Se queste caratteristiche avrebbero dato problemi a un soldato senziente, i droidi della Baktoid si trovavano perfettamente a loro agio con l'arma. Inoltre le armi sul campo di battaglia non erano utilizzabili dai nemici per il suddetto "difetto" Durante le Guerre dei Cloni gli E-5 erano ancora utilizzati dai droidi da battaglia B1, ma questi vennero surclassati dai super droidi da battaglia B2 che avevano un blaster da polso al posto del fucile. La scelta di usare l'arma montata si rivelò vincente e la CSI scoprì che era più efficace e maneggevole degli E-5. Dietro le quinte In ''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' il fucile a pompa dei droidi ingegneri, il Bulldog RLR degli IG-100 MagnaGuard e il lanciafiamme usato da Jango Fett assomigliano al fucile blaster E-5. Nella versione dei Krome Studios di Star Wars: The Force Unleashed i fucili usati con guida laser usati dagli stormtrooper, come quelli dei concept art relativi al gioco, assomigliano all'E-5. Comparse *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Single Cell'' (flashback) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma'' (prima comparsa) *''[[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (romanzo)|Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace romanzo]]'' *''[[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (fumetti)|Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace fumetti]]'' *''[[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (romanzo breve)|Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace romanzo breve]]'' *''[[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (videogioco)|Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace videogioco]]'' *''End Game'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Republic 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 22: Twilight, Part 4'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars Tales 14—''"The Lesson" *''[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videogioco)|Star Wars: The Clone Wars videogioco]]'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars—"Chapter 1" *Star Wars: Clone Wars—"Chapter 2" *Star Wars: Clone Wars—"Chapter 4" *Star Wars: Clone Wars—"Chapter 5" *Star Wars: Clone Wars—"Chapter 9" *Star Wars: Clone Wars—"Chapter 12" *Star Wars: Clone Wars—"Chapter 13" *Star Wars: Clone Wars—"Chapter 20" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 1—"Blind Force" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 1—"Heavy Metal Jedi" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3—"The Package" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3—"A Stranger in Town" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3—"One Battle" *Routine Valor'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 6—"It Takes a Thief" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 6—"To the Vanishing Point" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 5—"What Goes Up..." *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 5—"Bailed Out" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 5—"Heroes on Both Sides (fumetto)" *Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Tales 22—"Honor Bound" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 7—"This Precious Shining" *Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' }} Categoria:Fucili blaster Categoria:Prodotti della Baktoid Armor Workshop Categoria:Armi personali Categoria:Armi